pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
Tim
Timothy Luke Ross Somerville is the child of Clara and Jeremy Somerville. He is an English actor and part-time PSA agent just like his sister, Gracie, speaking in an English accent. They are also both in the band, Ultraviolet, that is currently on a hiatus for an unknown amount of time. He is the husband of Rory, but he still thinks about Sherlock romantically. Tim owns a male orange and a male yellow unicorn puffle, named Yogi and Pringle respectively. Appearance Tim is a penguin of above average height, being 4' 1" (around 125 cm), being 6' 1" (around 186 cm) in his human form. He has short bright orange hair and brilliant blue eyes. Tim is usually seen wearing his favourite flame leather jacket over plain t-shirts. He likes to wear jeans with black lace biker boots. He is also sometimes seen wearing aviator shades. Biography Tim was born to Clara and Jeremy Somerville in London, England, on September 1st. He was due to have a younger sibling a year after he was born, but the egg was destroyed in an incident Tim doesn't like to speak of. Tim lived a normal life, going to school in London, having a small group of friends. He took interest in acting and performing arts, and wished to become an actor just like his mother. He also enjoyed playing the bass guitar, having first started playing it at the age of 10. When Tim was 16, he was on Club Penguin island with his mother and father. They spotted a penguin in the Coffee Shop, that reminded Jeremy and Clara of what they imagined their stillborn child to look like. After hearing her story of being a shapeshifter, they adopted her as one of their own. They raised the 12-year-old Gracie in London, Tim teaching her the penguin ways. After getting used to being a penguin, she took interest in performing arts and acting just like Tim. They played in some school plays together, and were loved by many in their schools. Tim officially came out to his family as homosexual at the age of 17. He began to stop liking girls at 15, and was certain he was 100% homosexual around his 17th birthday. Tim got his first role in a professional movie at 17. He soon graduated high school, and headed to college. He graduated at 25. When Gracie graduated at the age of 23, Tim decided to make a band with her. It was called Ultraviolet, Gracie on the electric guitar, Tim on the bass guitar. They released two albums in their years as a band, but it is currently on a hiatus for an unknown amount of time. When Gracie joined the PSA at the request of their uncle at 27, Tim joined a year later at the age of 31. At 32, Tim met Rory, who would soon become his husband after a year of dating him (see Same Love). Personality Tim is calm and composed, but can be energetic and happy-go-lucky around his close friends and family. He cares deeply for his sister, Gracie, showing great affection and protecting her, which she seems to dislike and says he's being overprotective and acting like she's a small child. Tim just doesn't want to lose her or any of his family, and has since tried to become less overprotective. Unlike his sister, he is mature most of the time, and polite. Gracie has shown to be rude and cheeky, while Tim is the nice and elegant one. Trivia *He has a personal assistant. Gallery timwtffffsdfsudge.png Category:Males Category:Penguins Category:PSA Agents Category:Donut Lovers Category:Pie lovers Category:Characters Category:Cronut lovers Category:Somervilles Category:Dogkid's Characters